A Long Day
by Marranian.Pattz
Summary: What would happen in a long day after Breaking dawn?Would there be tensions because of what happened in Forks before Renes was born?What woluld R&J's first kiss be like?No direct lemons in the story.One shot.Rated T.


**A/N: Hello guys. I've been working on this one shot. No_ direct_ lemons were involved in this story.  
><strong>** Well, hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>** I chose a song for it. Kisses don't lie from Rihanna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kisses don't<br>No they don't  
>Never don't lie<br>You can run if you want but you can't hide  
>Tellin you its the truth don't you ask why<br>Kisses don't  
>No they don't<br>Kisses don't lie  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A long day<strong>

**Renesmee POV.**

-Life is much like a drama. And nothing's ever gonna change it. My existence was such a mistake. And so was the love from Jake. My born caused a war between my family (well, including the pack and lots of friends of Carlisle) and all the members of Voltouri. _All of them. _It never had happened before, and I wished it never happened again. At least not because of me, or my dear family.

* * *

><p>I was just thinking about Jake- my beloved Jake. I missed him. He told me he would be back home, here in Chicago, before three o'clock. So I couldn't help glancing at my watch from time to time.<p>

I was not fully a human so it would be too dangerous for me and my family if anyone knew our secrets. We would have to resettle in another place, if then. But I grew so fast. Everyone in school would get suspicious if they noticed my growing rate. And since my inhumanly beauty, it would be impossible for them not to _stare_.

I didn't think it was really necessary to change my school once a year just to avoid those stupid scandals or a Black Mail from the Voltouri. So I didn't go to school as the other children _my age_. I couldn't blame my family for isolating me from the society as I knew, despite the danger of exposing to the human beings, it would be pure torture to learn everything as the speed of the normal kids since I could learn much faster and memorize things far better. So I stayed at home in the daytime and do some studying and reading myself. Sometimes Esme would keep me busy. She could teach me academic knowledge or ask me to do some cooking or gardening. She was a really, really great _nana_.

But no matter what, I was still lonely. Even though I occupied my time with loads of work, I had a half vampire brain to consider everything. And just like my growing rate, I could do things_ pretty _fast. Okay, not as fast as my family, apparently.

* * *

><p>So there was Jake. He was always beside me. He accompanied me through my bored time and my night time. We weren't doing anything sexually, he just held me in his arms protectively in our <em>own<em> cottage.

Speaking of that, night time had always been nightmares for me, I couldn't stay in our cottage, or family house, or any flat of my aunts and uncles. It was impossible to fall asleep in a house with two paired, fast and strong in motions, and needless for sleeps vampires.

Back to Jake. Since he was the only one who could really be my _friend_, even though he was a lot older than my age, I depended on him. He was cool, silky dark hair, brown eyes, tan skin, sparkled white teeth and all that. Perfect temperature for me, not cold nor hot, just warm and it felt right. With the mysterious ability of phase, he was a perfect match for me for hunting trips, if my family were _busy_.

Besides of his appearance, he was patient and kind. He spoiled me. He cared about me. Most importantly, he loved me, ever since I was born. Time passed, our relationship changed naturally. And when I officially turned five, well according to Carlisle fourteen, we became a _pair_. We were more than just friends, we dated and did all those creepy (or romantic as you said) things. But we never did anything sexually besides that. Actually, he wouldn't let me. He had some kind of super self control or whatever. And I don't like it_ one bit_.

No matter what, he was like my breath, my sunshine. He was everything to me now. And even though none of our family dare to say anything, I knew he was my mate, my soul mate.

We would study together during the morning and _hang out_ in the afternoon before they were back, from either university or work. We used to go to the jungle nearby to play hide and sick or whatever_ kids_ play. But as I grew up, I asked him to bring me to the sea-shore or go to a cinema somewhere. We had to keep our little secret hard, especially with my mind-stealing dad by my side. I really _hated_ his talent. I didn't want him to know everything. Yeah I did love him, with all I have, but it was too much, even though it was not his fault.

But he never gave a shit about him. Probably we did a good job hiding our emotions from him and he never knew our secrets, then.

Okay, we probably _did_, no longer _right now_, since I heard dad's Volve roared downstairs. Dammit! I had been thinking too hard that I hadn't heard anything. What about now? What about now?  
><em>"And so I'll read a book.<em>

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings_

_To my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook_

_And basic'ly_

_Just wonder, when will my life begin…"_

I sang and sang in my mind.

"Why is they back so early? I hope everything was alright? Please don't let them have those awkward conversations with me, my dear lord…" As I sang, I kept the other part of brain running.

I stopped those useless façade as I heard their _footsteps_ up to the second storey where my room was, with another familiar one...

Jake was back, with them. Glancing at the clock, _great_ job _modest_ boy, two-fifty, huh? I thought sarcastically.

However, my inner mind stopped racing as I consumed his arrival. Calm suddenly drown into my whole body. And I was no longer afraid of anything, just with him by my side.

Sighing, I said to myself. "Renesmee Cullen, you can do this. Yes!"

* * *

><p>I opened my door before the knock registered. <em>Hey, dad.<em> Never had I said out loud. "Hey, mom. You're back earlier today, aren't ya?" Turning my angle, I saw my boy… Boy. Friend. Yeah. _Boy. Friend_. "And Jake, you're_ finally_ back." I wanted to give him a welcoming hug as much as I wanted to slap his shoulder for coming back so late. But either of them was embarrassing in front of parents. I'm not… scared of them, but I didn't think I could handle my racing thoughts.

"Yeah, we finished our papers faster then the other pupils." Mom says, smiling softly to me. I could see dad swallowed down a pile of laughter. "Enjoy yourself today?" Dad asked with his gentle voice just like velvet. "Jacob met us on his way here." "Yeah, Ness, I missed you badly." Jacob's warm voice distracted my attention from dad and my careful façade. Oh, then why did you have to make us miss each other? Don't leave, then. I suddenly realized that there was only dad who could hear my inner voice. So I pouted my mouth at him. _Sorry. _Sighing, I walked at human-speed towards him, giving him a high five.

"Hey, why not hang out somewhere? Like to a karaoke?" Since you _missed_ me, I added in my mind. Dad frowned as I imagined myself singing rock songs. He preferred the classical ones, and so did mom, I could tell. I used to like them, too, but, hey, I was a teen. My hormone was stupid and I could do nothing about it. "Um, I think it's better to find somewhere quiet. We do need a talk. A good one." Dad said, a trace of something unusual in his voice. Warning? Demanding? Pleading? I was utterly confused. "Indeed. What about going to the Esme Island? It's time to go on a family holiday anyway. Besides, the sunshine here in Chi-town may keep us home for the next few days." Mom suggested. Bravo, that was all so romantic! And I couldn't keep the thoughts of Jake holding my hand walking in the beach as we remained nothing but the trail of our footprints in the soft golden sand. We would swim in the warm and clear sea together. We could probably do some diving in the deep ocean… "Ahem." Dad held an uncomfortable expression. _Sorry dad, I just couldn't help myself._ I looked at him apologetically. "It was a great idea. I've only been there once. Well, without Jake..." I stopped for short, and continued, "After born. It's real good to go on a holiday. So, agree here." Of course I would go, that was where my life began. Dad smiled shyly as he hid his face in mom's hair. _Embarrassing, huh? Got'cha!_ He whispered in mom's ear, "Later", voice even softer. I liked it when they were happy, it was the love I'd already known unbreakably strong when I was _perfectly set _in mom's. Jake danced happily for the idea of going there with me, I knew he was on top of the world. "Hell yeah! "

All decided. After getting the final permission from nana, which we knew she would say yes, we four started to pack. An hour later, we were on _our _plane- The Cullens' plane.

* * *

><p>We got to the Esme island by sunset. The golden sunshine is so attractive. I tried hard to keep away from Jake, pretending to occupy myself with my IPad before giving up. I sat by his side and squeezed an arm around his neck. He didn't protest as I did this. Then he supported me with his muscular arm around my waist. Mom nestled in dad's embrace as he drove the gorgeous white boat which was fast and cool. I could simply tell mom and dad are reviewing about their honey-moon. And mom must have pushed the shield out from her body, telling dad something I couldn't hear. I read their face well for all these years of practice. It was really an undisturbed, colorful and sweet place. My unclear thoughts of <em>my first days of life<em> were running. Dad hardly noticed my staying with Jake before we landed.

Suddenly dad frowned at Jake. Jake, and I was sure it was_ not_ me. "Couldn't you just control a bit. For… preventing me from getting a heart attack?" "It wasn't even funny." Jake shrugged it off. "What is it?" I asked with curiosity. He blushed scarlet, and hurriedly added "Er…No. Nothing…" Jake was cuddly with that expression. As I thought of this, however, dad raised an eyebrow at me. "You two really have a long 'love story' that I haven't _noticed_ before? Jake, please… I don't want to see my daughter in such a… compromising position, 'Kay?" Jake blushed again. "Compromising how?" I was now paying fully attention. Mom dragged dad away, "'s okay. They were grown ups. Don't blame them." Jake held me up and carried me down to the beach. And dad did mostly the same thing for mom, carrying two small-sized suitcases with the other hand.

We got things right and went out to the wonderful beach. The scenery was quite fascinated and it immediately built my imagination of my parents' honeymoon in my mind. They were lying and gazing at each other on the beach. They were whispering sweet words in each other's ears and kissing. They were discovering the jungle the sea and every other inch of the island together. They were keeping themselves busy in that bed-crushed blue room... Dad cleared his throat lightly. Wow, I embarrassed him twice a day? That's record, huh? "Nessie, please…" He said shyly. "What?" Jake mouthed. I shook my head. "Nothing."

Dad was squeezing mom's hand. Her head rested on his shoulder. Just like this, we saw the extraordinary sunset together. What a peaceful place! "Renes", mom said gently as the last trace of golden drown into the sea. "Yeah?" I looked into her eyes, "I wanna tell you something about... well, Jacob…and myself." What? But…how? What did she mean? "Nessie, I totally understand if you feel uncomfortable or even mad at them, but we have to tell you these. You're a big girl now, you have the right to know, and we don't want to hide them from you any longer." Dad added cautiously. And mom started the story, telling me about the things happened after she arrived in Forks, before I was born.

* * *

><p>The story didn't get to the end until I could see stars twinkle in the dark sky. I was not sleepy still since my sleeping hours gradually decreased as I grew up. And I could sleep not longer than four hours without getting tired these days. So I heard all of the stories I didn't know before all at once.<p>

It took all of my self-control not to run away. Despite the fact that my parents' and my family's happiness after all of the dark days, dad's abandon, mom's numbness, Jake's more than common friendship, threatens from the Voltouri, from James and Victoria…They were too much for my bearing. I didn't like them one bit. I growled in my chest from time to time. Each and every time of these, dad would hold mom even tighter than before, and Jake would have comforted me by slightly patting on my shoulder. Later, mom told me something more about Jake. He kissed mom, willingly or not, their lips touched each other's for twice! TWICE! He was _mine_! I don't like to _share_! And guess what, he _called_ me a _thing_! I was never a piece of meat! He tried to kill me right after I was born? How ridiculous! As the only time dad couldn't protect me, the time he was changing my mom, the time when she was dying? I glared at Jake and pushed him off of me at once. "Ness…" "Stop calling me that, you perv! I _hate_ you!" I shouted, furious and sad. I didn't care if I acted like a _bitch_, I knew I was going mad.

Anguish and frustrating tears rushed down without my notice. They didn't' draw my attention before they dropped on my laps. I jumped up right away, ready to_ escape_ at any moment. "Ness, look, I'm really, really sorry for all of these. I didn't know… I didn't think before." Jake said, desperate and fear in his voice. "Yeah, you don't need to after today. Hell, after right now. I don't… I don't think I've ever seen you clearly! You told me you were mine no matter what _after_ you imprinted on me, how naïve I was have I never known what you meant by that!" I screamed at him. More tears. Jake tried to calm me down, to hold my hand but I punched him whenever he touched me with any part of him. "Let go of me, you idiot!" He was now shaking uncontrollably. Dog, now you wanted to phase, huh?

Dad was instantly alarmed, releasing mom, giving him a squeezed on her shoulder, reassuring her. "I could handle this. Don't blame on yourself, 'Kay?" He whispered. It was until then that I noticed mom dry sobbing on his shoulder. With that, he stood up, rumbled a growl in his chest. "No, you won't, Jacob. If you hurt her anymore, and I don't care if it was physically or emotionally, I would leave you with only three goddamn legs, _mongrel_!" Jake shut his eyes, but I could see tears rushing down his cheeks, too. "Ness, don't… leave me…" He whispered hoarsely. And I suddenly felt like comforting him. I felt guilt and concerned, but I didn't show it.

"Nessie?" Dad called me, much softer than beforehand as he roared at Jake.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"'Kay, dad…" _Actually, it would be good to do that. I indeed need to calm myself down. I was a lot worse than OK._ I added in mind.

Dad nodded his head understandingly. "Bella, love, you can go back to our house first. Don't pressure yourself too much, okay? I will be right back." Stopping for a moment, he continued, "And Jacob, suit yourself around here. You'd like to behave yourself unless you need a broken jaw." Jake lowered his head, defeated. "I will..."

Then dad and I walked away to the small jungle nearby.

* * *

><p>"Nessie, listen to me, those things happened long enough to forget." He said as soon as we sat down in the grass. I stopped crying like a <em>baby <em>and nestled, sobbing on his shoulder instead as soon as we were alone, needing for supports."I'm so sorry, Nessie. I should've told you about these earlier."

_Well, never mind? I don't think it could be any better. It would be a disaster no matter what. It seems that mindreading do have so advantages, huh? _

Dad chuckled, and continued, "Yeah, right… Well, I know you were, and still are, miserable now. And as I said before, I can totally understand you. You just need to clear your mind."

_Dad, can I ask you something?_

"Sure thing. Absolutely."

_How can you stand them when you knew everything? I mean, you were just being super understanding? Weren't you even annoyed? Mad? For Jake's… um, behavior?_

"Well." Dad said, thoughtful, "Yeah, I mean, I was definitely angry for Jake at first. You see, he just forced himself on your mom. Even though, despite the fact that your mom never had admitted, she loved him, in a way I couldn't say I approved. But I was fairly certain that your mom loved me, much more than him. But I was also aware, if, at the time, I never left your mom heartbreaking at Forks selfishly, she wouldn't have those feelings for him. The second time, Jacob was just being a trick-er. He practically offered your mom two choices. A, kiss him and he would stay alive. B, fight until death. And your mom believed him as a terrible liar she was. Anyway, he had been a good friend, or say, comforter who was always beside. I would be too selfish to keep him away from her. He truly cared about her and he saved her life no matter what. And for that I was grateful enough to let any other things go."

_Oh, so that's why you could forgive him, right?_

Nodding, he said, "Yeah, I owed him for eternity. Otherwise I would never left her with _four legs _altogether for having romantic feelings for my _daughter_." He chuckled.

_Wait… You just knew it all along don't you! And you said nothing because…_

"…Because that would certainly embarrass _you_. And yes, I knew it all along. Mind-stealing bastard, remember?"

_God, this is so embarrassing. How come I have to face a_ father_ like this? And the other children just don't have to. It's holy unfair!_

He chuckled again.

_But dad, I just couldn't help myself, it made me crazy only to think about that. Since the first time I'd ever seen him in my life, I've thought him as mine. And I just can't live without him. I thought we are in an unbreakable bond. And I can't even put the image of mom, you know, kissing him. _

Dad frowned. "I really don't think I can leave his head on his neck if he ever kisses your mom again."

I shuddered at the thoughts of that. _Oops… Well, dad, I know I should really be angry with him. Furious would be more exactly, but I just couldn't hurt him no matter what, even if it was his fault at the very beginning. How was that?_

"I am not saying that I a hundred percent approve your relationship, since you are only technically five, but you two do have a strong connection and I can't deny the fact of that. You were everything to him, you know, and of course, you love each other. I can tell, it was definitely everlasting…"

_Uh… dad? One more thing... I know it was an evil thought, but what did you mean by "Compromising position" before? I flashed many of_ the positions_ in my mind quickly._

"You don't have to know about that yet, young lady. You should have enough sex education and I am clear about that, but you've definitely had enough in a house full of non- sleeping vampires. And you don't want to talk about sex with your 116-year-old father, now do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm warning you, do not do anything stupid with that d… Jacob. I know you have been initiative, but if you ever do that without a _green-light_ from me…" He rolled his eyes, "Or your mom, it would be your fault if he pitied himself."

_Okay, okay, dad. I know and I will, right?_

"You'd better. Now I'd like to spend the night with your mom here. We want to memorize something at such a _special _place for us…"

_Wooo. Please don't let me know about _that_… And I don't think I want to hear unbearable noises, knowing my parents were making sweet love when I am asleep, so, _behave_ yourself._

"Hey, that ought to be my line, baby girl…"

_Whatever. And I'm not a baby. By the way, thanks dad, it's good to have a _father_ like this to talk to. I feel very relaxed considering the state._ Shyly, I kissed him on the cheeks like I always did when I was _younger._

He returned the favor, kissing my forehead. "Anytime, Nessie… You know I love you, for eternity."

_Yeah, me too. Now why don't we go back? Mom's waiting for _us_. _

"Ahem." Dad helped me up, and we walked back to the house at vamp speed.

* * *

><p>Mom held her head up, and looked in our direction as we stepped into the door. Dad rushed to her side and touched her cheeks with the back of his hand. Then, he kissed her sweetly. "Love, it was all done." He suddenly froze, most likely as he heard mom's thoughts. "Mrs. Cullen, Renesmee had already forgiven you. Wouldn't you show me an 'on top of the world' expression and praise me with a passionate kiss?" He said with mock hurt in his tone. Mom jumped a little at these, she seemed very surprised. "You did, Renes?" Smiling, I answered, "'Course. I was overreacting earlier today, it was me who need to apologize." "Nay, it was my fault. I'm so sorry dear."<p>

Jake rushed down the stairs, eyes bloodshot from crying. "You forgave me, too, Ness?" I turned to him, faking my serious expression, "Nope, it was just mom. I haven't forgiven you yet." "Oh, 'course. I was too stupid to think you did. What I've done is, unforgivable. I'm really sorry, Ness. It was the most stupid thing I've ever done, to make you unhappy. And if there's a way to make you delighted again, I'll absolutely do it with a second thought, I..." Jake mumbled without a break. I cut him soon. "Come on Jake, come upstairs with me." I already forgave him in the deepest of my heart. But there was one thing I need him to do since he treated me and… mom unequally.

_Dad, can I do this?_ I looked over him, right into his eyes.

He nodded. Huh, the green-light. Finally! I thanked him in my mind.

* * *

><p>"You would do anything to rescue this, won't you?" I asked him, pretending to be serious.<p>

"Yes? Absolutely…"

"There is something you can do, actually..."

Jake widened his eyes, and intended to listen carefully. But I said nothing more. "What is it, Ness? I'll do anything."

I cornered him, supporting my hands high, on either side of his face. Giving him a little bit more tips of what was going on, I leaned in, my body flush against his and looked right into his warm brown eyes. Then, I closed my eyes. "Jake, please..." Understanding what I meant, he crushed his lips down to mine, kissing me so gently, so lovingly. I felt his soft lips, warm breath and tasty smell-just like him. He supported his hands on my waist naturally and I flexed my limbs around his neck. So warm. _MINE_! My inner body shouted. After a few minutes of slowly moving his lips against mine, he trailed up to my cheeks, my eyelids, my eyebrows, my forehead, and lastly, my hair.

"I love you, Renesmee. Anytime, anywhere, and no matter what. I'm so sorry." Jake said seriously while gazing at me.

"Jake, I will forgive you if…" I said playfully, "If you can keep your promise."

"I will. Always." He let out a breath he was holding.

"And if I haven't reminded you before, I love you, too. Just so you will know."

We caught the smell of human food from the kitchen. Squeezing our hands together and we got into the kitchen where dad was cooking and _reporting_ while mom was standing beside him, hugging him from behind and resting her face on his back. She turned to us and smiled, fully happy. "Woo…That was sweat of you, love birds. Edward had been telling me about it." Dad broke into quiet laughter. Within minutes, dinner's ready on the table.

Jake and I swallowed the food hurriedly like we hadn't eaten for days. We laughed as we saw how clear empty the dishes were after our attack. I slept in the white room- where my life had been started at the very first place-with him snoring loudly by my side. And the long day came to a conclusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it?Please let me know.  
>Reviewwwwwwww~<br>Love you~**


End file.
